peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Pan (Version 2)
Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS take Therru, Iris, Axew, Serena, Will, Chip, Tommy, Helen, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Yoshi, and Poochy to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain K. Rool, Admiral Skurvy, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield) Extras with Ash: Pikachu (Pokemon) and NiGHTS (NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams) Tinker Bell: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; In her sundress on the day Mei got lost) Extras with Satsuki: Mei Kusakabe and Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Extras with Therru: Iris, Axew (Pokemon), and Serena (Pokemon XYZ) John Darling: William "Will" Taylor (NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams) Michael Darling: Chip (Beauty and the Beast (1991); As a human and the LeBrie Family's cousin, since he is Mrs. Potts' son) Extra with Will and Chip: Tommy Himi (Digimon) and Helen Cartwright (NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams) Babysitters: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy (Winx Club; In their Season 3 civilian outfits and Roxy in her Season 4 civilian outfit) Nana Darling: Yoshi and Poochy (Super Mario Bros. franchise) George Darling: Adam (Beauty and the Beast (1991); As a human) Mary Darling: Belle (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) Captain Hook: King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Extra with K. Rool: Kaptain Skurvy (Donkey Kong Country TV Show; He'll also be scared of Sharpedo because he got bitten by him) Mr. Smee: General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Extras with the Kremling henchmen: Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon; They'll turn good in the sequel) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Sharpedo (Pokemon) K. Rool and Skurvy's pet: Devidramon (Digimon) Lost Boys: Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon (Digimon) Tiger Lily: Mallow (Pokemon) Indian Chief: Professor Kukui (Pokemon) Indians: Main good guys characters from Pokemon Mermaids: Apple White, Raven Queen, Holly O' Hair, Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty, Cerise Hood, Meeshell Mermaid (Ever After High), Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Spectra Vondergeist, Cleo De Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, and Lagoona Blue (Monster High) (They’ll treat Therru‘s group nicely) Pirates: Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (Lilo and Stitch), Muska (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Hare (Tales from Earthsea), Don Karnage and his crew (Talespin), Merlock, Dijon (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp), Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, Liquidator (Darkwing Duck), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Scroop (Treasure Planet), Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire), Rasputin (Anastasia), Captain Gutt and his crew, except Shera (Ice Age: Continental Drift), Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco), Count Bleck, Dimentio (Super Paper Mario; Count Bleck will also turn good in the sequel), Dick Dastardly, Muttley (Wacky Races), and Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) (Ernesto, Squint, Flynn, Quackerjack, Don Karnage, Ratigan, and Drake can temporally fall in love with the Winx Club in their Enchantix fairy forms during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment) Pirate who gets killed off: Slippery Sam (OC character; He'll get eaten by Devidramon as punishment for drunkenly calling K. Rool a Royal Crocfish and Skurvy a Sea Crocfish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the LeBrie Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meeting Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain K. Rool, Admiral Skurvy, their Pirates, and the Sharpedo/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Digimon Partners/Satsuki Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Good Pokemon Characters Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Mallow Chapter 7: K. Rool and Skurvy's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers/K. Rool and Skurvy Trick Satsuki Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by K. Rool, Skurvy, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra chapter 1: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) Extra chapter 2: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) For gallery: Ash Pan (Version 2) Gallery For sequel: Ash Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Ash Pan (Version 2) the Series For third and final sequel: Ash Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies